


Wild & Cute

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by pic from tumblr, M/M, implied stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Haizaki Shōgo receives a message from the most unexpected source.





	Wild & Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/167030688396/haizaki-unlocks-his-phone-to-check-the-text-that)
> 
> (in the wait of writing some real Haizaki again, indulging myself with some breezy Haizaki-centred <3)

Haizaki unlocks his phone to check the text that has just dinged in and when he does so, his face contorts so quickly it freezes his functioning system on the spot. To achieve this exploit you need but three things. One: A picture of a gray tabby licking his paw; Two: two words that says ‘It’s you’; Three: the reason you once got slugged.

The black haired boy stares unremittingly between the name of the sender and the content of the message mildly aghast - and to make sure it’s what it is, tapes on the cat picture to be sure he’s not seeing things. After all, he’s sure nothing was in the smoke he just had thirty minutes ago. Yes?

But it _is_ a picture of a cute, eyes scrunched tabby mid-licking his paw.

One of the guys with curly ginger hair cants his head to glance over Haizaki’s shoulder.

At the same time another with an eyebrow piercing pipes up. “Hey, you okay, Haizaki?”

“What is it?” the one hovering over his shoulder asks.

Ah, so he has actually stopped walking.  “N—nothing.”

A third boy with a - quite stylish - gray, wavy undercut walks back to them. “Eeh, whassup? Somethin’ wrong?” he asks, pointing his chin at the phone in Haizaki’s hand.

“Eeh? Is that a picture of a cat?” Ginger-one wonders.

“A cat picture?” Eyebrow-piercing asks.

The one peeking from over his shoulder confirms. “Yeah! a cutesy picture of a kitty! Did somebody send you that?”

“Hooo, do I smell a girlfriend in the air~?”

Haizaki grits out, “Shut up, Akira! Are you a dog?!”

“Why so stingy, Haizaki?” Ginger razzes. “Who sends cat pictures to you anyways. Don’t tell us you’re dating some flowery, _girly_ chick!”

“As if,” laughs Akira, “we all know Haizaki-kuun never dates long enough for stuff like this to happen!”

Haizaki snaps his head at him and retorts, “At least I don’t date thieves, dumbass!”

Ginger head cackles, “Bwahahaha, oh my god, it’s true!”

Akira flusters. “She shoplifted once!”

“She stole your money when you dumped her!” Ginger guffaws, yanking his chain more.

Undercut pates him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Akira, we all know she’s a bitch.” Then he turns to the shortest of the three with a cunning smirk and appends “Ain’t that right, Nagi-chan?”

“Hehe, Yep! _Hey!_ I told you not to call me like that!” And it’s Akira’s turn to cackle.

“That’s cause you look like a little girl, Nagi-chaan!”

“Fuck you, man! I’ll kick your ass!”

“Damn, if only you could be more convincing with those ginger curls and baby-face of yours~”

It starts a squabble right there in the middle of the street where passersby start veering away from the delinquent-looking boys and Haizaki is left staring until Undercut tosses him a crooked smile and tells a simple, “You owe me one.” with a wink.

Haizaki frowns. “Huh?”

“Saw how the whole girlfriend topic was starting to make you uncomfortable, so…” he shrugs.

Oh, for Christ’s sake! He’s uncomfortable because _yes_! Yes, it’s fucking true that that kind of stuff is what a girl would commonly send and it’ actually _Kise-fucking-Ryōta_ who actually sent it. The girl-part albeit debatable on a perspective level, he can ‘alas’ confirm that Ryōta is definitely not a chick technically speaking. They had shared a locker room after all.

“There’s no girlfriend, idiot. It’s just some stupid… joke sent by some stupid guy.”

 He gazes down at his screen again. The kitty picture and the two-word text are still there staring back at him as if searching for an explanation themselves.

Like for example, why would Kise send him something so… random like that? He hasn’t seen him since the Inter-high and if his memory is correct, that one hadn’t gone so well. They had parted on a bitter end and fuck, someone _must_ have told him at some point that he’d been waiting for him outside for revenge, right? Yeah, right, as if that over-tanned ganguro would’ve missed a chance to gloat…

“Hmm, jooke. Well anyway,” he slings his arm around Haizaki, “you’d tell me if you had a girlfriend, eh? We don’t hide that kinda stuff from each others, right?”

Haizaki’s pale peppers examine his friend. This one isn’t like Nagisa and Akira; fickle and knee-jerk. This one friend, Haizaki knows well. He’s been with him in Teikō. Hatsuharu. Had his back in fights, while playing hooky, and even dyed his hair ashen-gray to spite Haizaki for dying his black, saying some stupid lines like _‘I’ll miss your fluffy hair so meanwhile I’ll fluff mine instead.’_  

Long story short, he has a friend in Hatsu that he cannot say the same for most of the persons he hangs out with.

The Fukuda Sōgo basketball player ends up groaning profoundly. He twists his body nimbly away from Hatsuharu’s arm-lock and grumbles a noncommittal ‘yeah, yeah’.

He just gives one last, ultimate glimpse at the name crowning the message – to make sure he’s really not hallucinating - and locks his phone.

As Hatsuharu calls out for the two to stop their tiff and resume walking, the ex-Teikō player’s mind cannot focus on anything anymore. He revisits his last memories of Kise, and with these comes the bitter pills. But then why this now? Especially something so strangely… _cute_?! What does it mean? He’s even forgotten he has Kise’s number saved in his phone. It reminds him that it has been Nijimura’s doing; adding all first strings in his contact list just because he _and only he_ can get away with stuff like snatching Haizaki’s phone and fiddling with it whoever he likes.

_But he never thought Kise has had his contact number too…_

***

Haizaki’s phone buzzes again later in the evening while in the middle of a monster-shooting with a plastic pistol at the arcade with Hatsuharu. In-between the win-screen reprieve, he pulls it out and checks the message he just received, only to be staggered for the second time that day.

It’s from Nijimura.

Haizaki’s heart skips a beat for some foreign reason.

It says ‘So that’s why Kise wanted your number. Have to say the resemblance is striking.’ And underneath all this text is the gray tabby picture, back again.

He can’t help it this time. He blushes. Haizaki Shōgo blushes. And something inside him levitates outside his body. He doesn’t know exactly what it is, but it feels awfully nice all of a sudden. So he doesn’t mind the feeling - nor does he try to question it.

But because he’s still a little shit, he’ll wait until he's home to reply. Because he feels like replying. He feels like… reconnecting.

If only with these two.

From his periphery, Hatsu gives him a sly smile. “Not-your-girlfriend again?”

_Crap._


End file.
